


Sugar

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-16
Updated: 2004-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk in bed between Cyrano and Le Bret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/) week #54.

"Her tapestry is still incomplete," he tells you as the two of you lie together, your arm across his chest and your head upon his shoulder. You wait for him to continue, but he doesn't, so you speak.

"Do you think she will ever finish it?"

"Her grief for Christian will never end, so neither will the tapestry," he says, thoughtful.

"Tell her the truth," you say to him.

"I will not tarnish her memory of Christian," he replies.

"You love her, and though she does not know it, she loves you as well. You will be happy if you do," you tell him.

"And you will not be. My love for her is but a speck of dust compared to what I hold for you."

"You need not use false words to soothe me," you murmur.

"I do not. If I do not love you, I would not lie with you. You know as well as I the depth of my love for you. The only reason I hold any feeling for her is because I have never had the pleasure of the companionship of a woman except for her. Le Bret, if I could change my nose and thus love you completely, you know I would."

You kiss him and when you draw back, you say, "I know, and it matters not. You are with me now, not her. For what else can I ask? I already have your love and your person."

He tells you," I am a lucky man, indeed, to know you as well as I do. I pity the poor ladies of whom I deprive your company."

You say, "And I pity the ladies who shall never know you as I do." And you kiss him again.

04.05.16


End file.
